A Jerlita Zoo Trip
by A-QueenOfFairys
Summary: Jérémie finally sums up the courage to ask Aelita out on a date to a new zoo opening in Kadic. Oneshot, JxA, Odd's POV


"_Various cities around the country have been hit by flash floods as a result of recent heavy rain. Fortunately the cost of the damage is minimal and no-one has been hurt as of yet. People living near river systems or on low ground are advised to take caution..._"

We were sitting on the couch in the rec room listening to the news woman drone on about some not-so-interesting events. But hey, that's the news for you.

Jérémie tilted his head down slightly, sighing inquisitively, "Do you think it's-"

"Why would Xana attack us with flash floods?" Ulrich cut in.

Typical Jérémie. There was once a time when he believed everything wasn't a Xana attack, which would often get us into deep water when we found out it actually was one. Nowadays he was certain that _everything_ was a Xana attack. Ulrich had a good point, why would she attack us like that?

I can picture it now, "BWAHAHAHAH! I shall attack you with minimal-damage flash floods that aren't even in your area! Take that, Lyokô Warriors!"

As if.

"_In other news, a new zoo will be opening in the city of Kadic tomorrow. Its first day will be open to anyone without a fee. There will be many types of animals on display where you can see them in their natural habitats..._"

Aelita looked interested, turning to Yumi, "What's a zoo?"

That may have sounded like a stupid question to ask, but because of what Aelita's father had been doing, she hardly got out much as a kid.

Yumi smiled, "It's a place people go to see animals you wouldn't normally find in the wild or other countries."

"Why don't they just run away?"

Sissi spoke up, "All the dangerous ones are locked up in cages so they can't harm anyone!"

Aelita's face drooped, "Cages?"

Placing her hand on Aelita's shoulder, Yumi explained, "They're large enough for them to roam around without being uncomfortable. All the animals are well looked after, there's nothing to worry about."

"Okay, good. What kind of animals are there?"

Jérémie answered this time, "Oh, lots. There are gorillas, zebras, giraffes, elephants, big cats-"

"Like Odd?"

Whoa. That was unexpected. I slid off the couch onto the floor, "Yeah."

Aelita seemed ecstatic, "That sounds great!"

I glanced over at Jérémie. The guy obviously can't take a hint. He and Aelita had never been out on a date, and when opportunity beckons Jérémie gets dense. I caught Ulrich's gaze, and he nodded.

"Jérémie, can we talk in your room for a minute?"

"Uh...yeah, sure. Why?"

"Just come on."

Ulrich and I grabbed an arm each and dragged him off.

* * *

The silence was deafening. Jérémie was staring at the floor with his head bowed. Ulrich rested his head on his hand, sighing. My legs were getting tired from standing constantly. 'A minute' had turned into about twenty.

"Hey, I have a great idea!" Ulrich started for the umpteenth time, "Why don't you ask Aelita out to the zoo, Jéré?"

He just kept staring at the floor, shaking his head slowly.

I groaned, "Can't you tell she really wants to go? This is a great chance to go out with her, Einstein!"

Jérémie stuttered, "Bu-bu-I can't! Aelita's really pretty a-and smart and a great DJ and…" his voice went quiet, "I feel like I'm dragging her down. She deserves better."

"Whaat?" The unison was uncanny.

"Jérémie, do you like Aelita?"

He nodded.

"Do you want to be with her?"

He hesitated, and nodded again.

"Well guess what?" I asked, "She wants to be with you too."

He looked up, "Really?"

"Really."

He looked down again, contemplating. Suddenly, he stood up abruptly. Light from the hallway lamp lit up in his glasses and shone into my eyes. He raised his finger and pointed to the ceiling, "I **will **take her to the zoo!"

Well that was pretty anti-climactic.

Jérémie then bolted out of the room and down the corridor.

I looked at Ulrich, he shrugged.

I followed Jérémie to find him frantically pressing buttons on his phone in the stairwell.

"You're asking her out in a text message?"

"No," he scoffed, "I'm asking her to meet me at the Red Trail Crossroads so I can ask her there."

"Ok…"

Sending the message, a blush started spreading across Jérémie's face, and he hurried back to his room.

I rolled my eyes.

Ulrich frowned, "Don't try giving him any 'tips'."

"Who says I was going to?" Busted.

"How do we know he's going to summon up the courage to ask her?"

He noticed that look in my eyes.

"Oh, no. We can't do that!"

* * *

I know it's wrong. It's an invasion of their privacy and none of us felt good about doing it. Lucky me got to be the one to do so.

I hoisted myself onto a branch overlooking the Crossroads where I wouldn't be spotted. Aelita was standing alone at the intersection, looking around worriedly. That's right; I was doing to spy on them. Hey, it's for a good cause! For the happiness of the Princess and Einstein. That sounds kind of weird.

Aelita kept getting more and more worried, looking like she was contemplating going back to the school. She probably thought it was a Xana trap, luring her out alone to capture her.

Footsteps signalled the arrival of Jérémie, out of breath and flustered.

"S-sorry I'm late. I-"

Aelita shook her head and smiled, "It's ok. You're here now and that's what matters."

Even redder colour started showing on Jéré's face. He stood up straight, looking Aelita right in the eyes, "Aelita?"  
"Will you come to the zoo's opening with me tomorrow?"

Aelita's face lit up, "Yes, of course I will!"

She threw herself onto Jérémie, hugging him tightly. He now looked like a tomato.

Aelita eventually pulled back, a grin on her face. "See you tomorrow, then?"

"S-sure."

Laughing, Aelita rushed back to the dorms. Jérémie stood there for a while, a goofy smile across his face.

I shook my head and edged down from the tree. Ulrich, Yumi and Sissi were standing by another tree a few metres off. I was bombarded by questions as I approached.

"How did it go?"

"Did she say yes?"

"Did he even ask her?"

I smiled, "She said yes."

"YES!"

* * *

"Wow, I'm actually going to go out with him! This is so exciting!"

"Right, and you have to look good on your first date. Let's see what you've got in here…"

I heard Sissi open Aelita's cupboard from where I was standing behind her door. I shook my head as she commented on Aelita's wardrobe, "You've got nothing interesting in here!"

"But-"

Yumi spoke up to defend her friend, "If you think appearance is all that, then how come you haven't worn anything flashy in front of Odd?"

Oh, this again. I tended to try and avoid the subject. I'm still not sure how I feel about her.

"All in due time, Yumi."

Although I may still be confused, I still found my cheeks getting warmer at that last comment.

"Besides, isn't _everything _I wear flashy?"

"No."

I recollected myself and rapped on the door quietly, "Are you decent?"

Aelita answered, "Yes."

Opening the door, I noticed Yumi arching an eyebrow, "Speak of the Devil."

"What?" I acted as if I hadn't heard anything.

"Nothing."

Sissi continued to look through Aelita's cupboard, tossing out a couple of items of clothing onto the floor, "You really need to go clothes shopping sometime."

Aelita looked really uncomfortable, shifting her feet occasionally.

"I think she should just be herself. Jérémie doesn't care about what girls wear."

Sissi turned and met my gaze, "Are you kidding? _All_ boys care about what girls wear!"

"No we don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"How would you know?"

Yumi whispered in Aelita's ear, "Lover's tiff…"

We turned around simultaneously, "Is not!"

Aelita laughed. I couldn't stay mad after seeing her so relaxed, "Just wear what you normally do. It really suits you."

"Thank you, Odd."

I turned back to see Sissi glaring at me. A smile twisted across her face, "Well if we can't dress Aelita up, why not someone else?"

I backed out of the room slowly, "Uhh, no thanks. I'll be fine. Going now."

I shut the door on the three laughing girls and walked back down the hall. Me in girls' clothing? No thanks, Sissi.

* * *

Today was the day. Ulrich, Yumi, Sissi and I milled around at the zoo entrance. We'd come here early to keep an eye on Jérémie and Aelita. In disguises, of course. The others didn't have to go too far out of their comfort zone, but I had tied my hair back and put a hat over the purple patch. I wasn't wearing purple, either. It doesn't feel right. But I'll endure it so as not to blow our cover.

A bus pulled up to the footpath letting various people off, including the two lovebirds. I was glad to see Aelita had taken my advice, not dressing up.

A man walked up to a ribbon across the entrance, delivering a short speech before cutting the ribbon. Aelita walked up, looking around. As Jérémie walked up, she grabbed his hand and started to run off, "Come on, Jérémie! Let's go see the big cats!"


End file.
